Luiz's Tome - Ghosts and Gasoline
Player: CJ GM: Claire Date: March 31st Hunters: Luiz, Morgan, Jackie, Jordan Luiz's Report What we knew was there had been three attacks, three hearts removed from the victims and this had spanned over three different States. I'm not going to say that human heart removal is my favorite way to pass time - However I would be lying if I said it didn't interest me just a little... After piecing together that whoever was taking these hearts was travelling in a straight line, Morgan, Jackie, Jordan and I gathered at the site of the last attack to gather some information. I took a moment to gaze into the past: A car drove towards me, then collided with something invisible. The front of the car crumpled and the occupant exited the vehicle. She was asking someone if they were alright when she was thrown to the ground. The invisible thing sliced her open, reached deep into the wound and plucked her beating heart from between her ribs. Impressive speed. It wasn't this thing's first rodeo. Jordan magicked himself into the impound lot to get a look at the car and ended up taking the victim's hairbrush. Using the hair left on the brush Morgan discovered that the heart still existed, it hadn't been consumed or sacrificed just yet. We didn't have any more leads and we had no intentions of talking to the police, so the task of looking into the future fell to me. I meditated on the situation and Tezcatlipoca showed me the way. We departed town in Jordan's car, which was less than reliable. Maybe the hunk of scrap knew the fate awaiting it. Our car limped into the gas station after the sun had gone down. Jackie and Morgan went inside to get some snacks, Jordan started topping up the car's gas and I watched cautiously from the backseat. Something wasn't right here... The only people other than us were the station's employee and a woman, dressed in what appeared to be blood splattered clothes and concealing a knife. She was trying to act nonchalant when Jackie spoke to us telepathically, warning us of how tenuous the situation was. That certainly got the woman's attention and she bolted through the employee-only back door. I dove into the front seat of the car, put the pedal to the floor and drove around the side of the gas station. There she was - Like a deer in my headlights. Only this deer has a knife in hand and didn't look very scared of the 4000 pounds of metal bearing down upon her. She punched the bonnet as I mowed into her, twisting metal with her blow before the impact knocked her flat, trapping her under the front bumper. Jordan froze her in place with a blast of cold as Morgan pulverized the heart she was hiding in her pocket with a magical blast. A piece of ruined car was tossed in retaliation, impaling Morgan. I hope Jordan wasn't hoping to claim insurance on his ride... The mighty demon that was being tethered to her by the now destroyed human heart appeared then disappeared back to whence it came. We didn't even have to fight it, which was truly a pleasant change of pace from last month's misadventure. Sirens in the distance spurred us into action and we stripped the car of it's plates, bound and gagged the woman and then set the car on fire before running into the woods... Interrogation time. Turns out the situation in her Detroit neighborhood wasn't ideal and so this woman had turned to the help of a demon (her Lord?) to seek revenge. Every 14 days the demon had to devour a new heart or return to where it came from. We tied our captive to a tree and debated about whether we should kill her or not. We had reached a less bloody solution when suddenly Jackie and Jordan were both very much in favor of simply killing her on the spot. I will confess that it was hard to hide my pride. Jackie is growing up to be so bloodthirsty! Rollo decided to lash out too - Jackie clearly hasn't reigned him in yet... Once we had calmed the pair down we realized that while we were squabbling our captive had just about died on her own accord. Morgan used magic to dissolve the corpse after discovering that something was replacing her heart. The small metal talisman hidden in her chest was visible for a moment before it snapped and dissolved too. Suddenly, all hell broke loose. People were firing off blasts of frozen energy, a tree crashed to the ground and I decided that maybe now would be a good time to bless my weapon. Leaping over the fallen tree I swung my macuahuitl, rippling with holy energy, at where I thought the threat was. Apparently I hit it because it didn't exist afterwards. We trudged back through the woods to the nearest town and went our separate ways. ...I hope that demon thing doesn't come back.